


Couple Wars

by pearlfairy



Category: South Park
Genre: Flufffyyy, K2 - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, creek - Freeform, gays, so cute, south park is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlfairy/pseuds/pearlfairy
Summary: suddenly Clyde spoke up. "He guys I was wondering-" "No." Craig interrupted him. Kyle rolled his eyes at him. Clyde glared at his friend. "Shut up asshole! I was wondering.. Who is the better couple, Craig and Tweek or Kyle and Kenny?"





	Couple Wars

It was busy in the cafeteria when Kyle walked over there at lunch time.

He sat down at his usual table next to Kenny and Stan. "Hey babe." Kenny greeted him and kissed his cheek. Kyle smiled at him.

He began eating his lunch when suddenly Clyde spoke up. "He guys I was wondering-" "No." Craig interrupted him. Kyle rolled his eyes at him. Clyde glared at his friend. "Shut up asshole! I was wondering.. Who is the better couple, Craig and Tweek or Kyle and Kenny?" Clyde said with a grin. Everyone just stared at him without saying anything. "God damnit Clyde." Cartman mumbled and put his hand on his face. 

"What? It's a normal question!" Clyde explained. Next to Kyle he heard his boyfriend laugh softly. "No it's not. Of course it's not. It is obvious we are." Kenny said and put an arm around him.

Tweek raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh no you're not. We've been together longer and are cuter." he argued. Craig smiled at that, agreeing with his boyfriend. Kyle snorted. "So? We are much more of a power couple." 

The other guys at the table were listening to their conversation.

Of course Clyde asked the brilliant question; "Let's vote! Who think's Kenny and Kyle are better?"

Stan, Cartman and Butters raised there hands. Craig just rolled his eyes. "That's just because you guys are their friends." he said. "Okay and who thinks Tweek and Craig are better?" Clyde, Token and Jimmy raised their hands.

So no progress made with that. "It's even but we are still better because we have more sex." Kenny smirked. Tweek just shook his head. "Whatever, our 4 babies would be cuter!" He yelled.

When Tweek said that the other boys looked confused. "W-w-wow 4 kids guys?" Jimmy asked. "Hell yeah dude we already have names." Craig said with excitement. "Dude that's so lame." Cartman mocked. 

Craig just fliped the boy off and gave Tweek a small kiss.

Suddenly Stand turned to Kyle and Kenny. "Do you guys want kids?" he wonderd. Kyle stared at them. "Uh dude we're only 17." he said. Kyle wasn't thinking about this stuff yet. He was very happy with how their relationship is going right now. Kenny is a great boyfriend and Kyle wouldn't change anything about that

"I know that but you've guys been together for 5 years already, don't you think about it?" Stan asked the couple. "Of course I want kids! Kids are awesome. And it would be even greater if I had them with Kyle. Like imagine coming home everyday and two little kids just being so excited to see you and after that you just greet your husband and be with your small family. Doesn't that sound amazing!" Kenny was talking with so much joy.

Kyle looked at his boyfriend. "That was really sweet Kenny. God you always make me blush and fall in love all over again." He looked down and had a huge smile on his face

A sweet laughing sound filled his ears and Kenny kissed the boy on his mouth. "You know it baby."

Yes he does.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<3 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language


End file.
